


Little Things

by Cinnie



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: BAMF Women, Gen, Pan is a fighter, timeline change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 02:46:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14251410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinnie/pseuds/Cinnie
Summary: Small things can change a timeline. For the purposes of this story, one timeline has Goku taking off to train Uub, leaving his four year old granddaughter alone and directionless. In this timeline, Goku makes a different choice.





	1. Chapter 1

Small things can change a timeline. For the purposes of this story, one timeline has Goku taking off to train Uub, leaving his four year old granddaughter alone and directionless. In this timeline, Goku makes a different choice.

Goku looked at Pan’s tear streaked face and realized that he was about to make a big mistake.  It always took him by surprise really, after both his sons turned out to only really want to train for emergencies, that Pan adored fighting.

She’s wake up as early as he asked and was acted like spending the entire day training here and there was the best thing ever.

He knows he can’t take her with him, Uub’s so much more powerful right now… Then it hits him, Pan is just like him, in so many ways, so why not set her off on training journey like he’d done as a child. Decision made, he turns to the group.

“Hey Piccolo, think you’re up to getting Pan ready to join me and Uub in a few years?”

The Namekien looks startled, and then laughs, “Sure Goku, she’ll be ready.”

Goku turns to Pan. “How about it Pan, will you train with Piccolo?”

Pan’s tears retreat and her smile brightens. “You bet Grandpa, I’m gonna get super strong!!!” The little girl replies, pumping her fist in the air.

“Of course you are Pan, I bet you’ll even be a super saiyan.” Goku says, before finally turning to leave.

As he flies off, a nervous Uub clinging to his back, Goku looks forward to what the years will bring. Uub, like Pan, seems to the have the will of a fighter. The small bit in his chest that had been clenched since Gohan, Goten, and Trunks quit training almost entirely relaxes. A new group a Z fighters is beginning.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More than one kid decides to follow Pan's example.

After the tournament, where Pan leaves both Trunks and Goten with bruises on their bodies and ego’s, no teenage boy wants to be beaten up by a four year old, Piccolo, Gohan, and Videl meet up to discuss Goku’s idea.

Gohan knows what Piccolo’s first step will be. Pan’s tougher than he was at four, sure, but she’s still been fairly sheltered. He wonders if Piccolo will use the same island. He’s finding himself more okay than he thought he’d be, sure, fighting isn’t his life like it was his Dad’s but he’s found in these last few years that pure academia isn’t his thing either, no matter what his mother wished.

Pan is her grandfather all over again, training and fighting are her happiness, and Gohan knows  full well that peace won’t last forever, and he’ll be damned if his little girl ever walks onto a battlefield without him right beside her.

He looks at Videl and see’s a fire burning in her gaze that had become banked since high school, and thinks he’s done her a disservice. He may not be a fighter at heart, but his wife is, and she’s been suppressing that for the last few years, shoving herself into a mold he now realizes doesn’t fit, and that’s a bit on him.

Sure, some was societal expectations for a married woman and mother, but he hadn’t stopped it had he? In Videl’s eyes now is the same spunky girl who’d hounded him until she learned his secrets when she was a teen.  He makes another vow then and there; he won’t let her down, won’t forget the real woman he married, again.

Videl seems to see his acceptance in his eyes because her face break into a full on excited grin, as one they turn to Piccolo, who had been patiently waiting them out.

Piccolo is both excited and worried. He admits he’s missed having a kid around to train, ever since Goten became to teenaged to want to “play fighting” anymore. He’d worried because, well, he knows what step one is, and Pan’s not a sniveling brat he barely knows, no, Pan is his granddaughter, as much as she is Goku and Hercule’s. He’s really not certain if he can hold out if she gets hurt during step one. He glances over at the little girl in question, who, instead of resting on her champion laurels, is doing kata’s in the corner while waiting for them.

He shakes his head. Pan will be just fine. With that he focuses on Gohan and Videl who both look more in sync and lighter than they have in a while..

***

Krillin is close to having a heart attack as his precious little girl, though at fifteen she’s not as little as she once was.

She’s holding a turtle shell in her hands, obviously straining at the weight, but a look in her eyes that says she won’t be swayed.

He glances at Eighteen and his wife gives a small smile and nod of accent.

Krillin slumps his shoulder. “Okay sweetie, but first, a call to Gohan and through him, Piccolo is in order.”

**

Vegeta’s children, for once want the same thing. Trunks, after being beaten due to underestimating his opponent, is sore from losing to a toddler, and suddenly once to train again, and Bulla, his little princess, has seen her friend do really neat things and also wants to be trained.

Bulma looked worried, but also resigned and Vegeta realized that she’d suspected Bulla would be like this post the tournament. Well, his daughter was half Saiyan, and fighting was in her blood. He grunted his assent at his little family, Trunks and Bulla smiling at their win.

Vegeta sighed. “Bulma, call Kakarrot’s eldest spawn and have him inform the Namek that he’ll have another pupil. Vegeta looked down at Bulla, this would be hard on all of them, but he knew full well he couldn’t toughen his daughter up. The Namek would have to do.

 


	3. Beginning

Two weeks after the tournament, Piccolo found himself gazing at not one but three new students. He had insisted that they come alone, wanting goodbyes done before they even got there.  Pan was cheerful and confidently floating over the island where he had once trained Gohan. Bulla, dressed in Saiyan, armor duplicate to what Vegeta had worn on his first time on earth, was bobbling uncertainly in the air and occasionally reaching out to steady herself on Pan. Marron was managing to remain fairly stationary, but the strain to do so was obvious.

Piccolo had to hide a smile, Bulla and Marron were far behind Panin ability, but in true Son fashion, just by being herself she had inspired them and two girls, who had never trained in their lives, one of them three years old, had attained ki flight in two weeks.

“Alright girls,” Piccolo began “training starts now, Pan, you’ll spend the next six months on the island directly below, Marron, island over there with the hanging trees, and Bulla, the island with the mountain in the middle. This is going to be tough for you lot, and there are a few rules.” He stared into their determined little faces.

“Rule one, no meeting up with each other, I will come separate you and dump you even further away if you try to group up on one island. This is a test for each of you individually, so that you know just what you yourself are capable of. Group training comes later. Rule Two, no going home, survive, on your own, for six months, I’ll be back then and the next bit of training can start. Get going.”

Pan yelled a cheery “Bye bye!” As she dropped down to the island below, Marron, with a very nervous look at Piccolo, took a deep breath and with an admittedly less than graceful turn headed off to her assigned island. Bulla remained bobbing for a moment, her lower lip trembling before she narrowed her eyes into a very familiar looking scowl and set about near swimming through the air to her home for the next six months.

Piccolo sighed and headed upwards, ready to carefully watch over them for the first week or two. Marron at fifteen was old enough to have a good idea of what to do, Pan and Bulla’s Saiyan heritage was the only thing permitting them to be on their own at such a young age. Their natural durability and predatory instincts would get them through this. Confident in his new students determination, if not their abilities, Piccolo settled into meditation.


End file.
